A Shot At Love With Kujyou Kazune
by An English Deviant
Summary: Kazune is the number one bachelor in California. Karin is just an average girl. On a chance encounter, Karin already hates Kazune and vice versa. But what happens when Karin's sister enters Karin on the new season of A Shot At Love, Kujyou Edition? K&K!
1. Prologue

**Smilee: Oh. Mi. God. YAY! NEW FANFIC!**

**Karin: Yay!**

**Kazune: Wow**

**Smilee: I'm soo happy=**

**Karin: Me too. You finally made a fanfic for Kamichama Karin!**

**Kazune: Well it's only her second fanfic, ever!**

**Smilee: Yupp! Speaking of which, my other fanfic for Kingdom Hearts, I have WB…I know, It's sad.**

**Kazune: Whatever. At least you're writing for us! **

**Smilee: Oh, this is just the prologue though. I'm going to write the entire fan fiction before I post the next chappies.**

**Karin: Yeah, tell them the best part. –Waits in anticipation.-**

**Smilee: Ok, since the show that I'm using, a shot at love, is a show where people get voted off, I'm only going to write each chapter up until the elimination. Then I'm going to write the elimination for each person besides like two (the final contestants). Then on the previous chappies, I'll have a list of people for you to vote which one you want off. One vote per person though. =**

**Kazune: Exciting isn't it?**

**Karin: Yupp=**

**Smilee: I don't own Kamichama Karin or A shot at love!**

**Karin: Roll Prologue!**

**Ages: Karin, 18 Kazune, 19 Ami, 21 Micchi, 22 Himeka, 18 Miyon, 18 Ji****n, 19 Yuuki, 19 (A lot of main peoples=)

* * *

  
**

_**Prologue**_

"I'm sorry, but I have to refuse." I said closing the door on yet another confession from a mindless boy. He was cute; he just wasn't the right one for me. Heck, I don't even know him! My sister, Ami, just set me up with him, like she does to all the other guys she meets, sets them up with me.

Seriously, one blind date with me, and he already claims to be in love with me. I sighed and leaned up against the door. Of course, this _always_ happens to me. Why can't I meet someone who likes me for me, and not my appearance? What's so special about the way I look anyways? My sister's way prettier than me.

Before she left, my mom said it was my eyes. The color just drags them in. Then since apparently my eyes are so deep, they can't get out. They just drown in them. Though I always laughed at that. Who can drown in eyes? It's just not possible. I took my weight off the door, shoved my hands into my jacket pockets and sighing for the second time that day, I made my way towards the kitchen.

"Another dud huh" Ami said cutting an onion. "Yeah" I said, not letting it get to me. "I'm sorry. I thought he would be a good. I'll make sure to find someone better next time." She said putting the already cut onions into a pot. "No" I snapped. "What? Why?" she looked surprised. "You shouldn't have to worry about my love life. You should worry about yours." She acted as if what I had just was a joke and started laughing. "Funny. But I'm too old to have a love life." She said finishing with the onions.

"You're only twenty-two!" I screamed, throwing my hands in the air for two brief seconds. "So, Mom found Dad when she was 19." She said, stating an obvious fact, for a stupid argument that she was totally wrong in. "So. You're not mom!" I screamed again sitting down at the table. "So." She muttered under her breath. "Ugh. Just promise to stop meddling in my love life, I just graduated high school. I have plenty of time. And so do you!" I said hoping she would agree to it."Fine." She muttered again. "Yay!" I jumped out of my seat and ran to hug her. "I love you. I love you. I love you!" I screamed. I'm screaming a lot today. "Yeah, yeah." Ami hugged back. I let go of her, smiled, turned around, and started to walk towards the living room to view some television. "Shit!' I heard Ami scream behind me. Panic filled me, she was cutting with a knife right? What if she cut her finger off! I turned around and felt stupid for my accusations. She was perfectly fine.

"What's wrong?" I asked in the way that made it obvious I was annoyed with the brief seconds of panic. "I started dinner with only half of the ingredients!" she said hitting her forehead with her hand. "Wow, Ami." I said shaking my head. "I need to go to the store, I need to get some...olive oil, lemons, ohmigosh I need tomatoes," she was walking around the kitchen swiftly, "Hmm, maybe I should get some chocolate, ooh that sounds nice," she started to take off her apron, "Oh, we need paper towels, and, and milk," she was talking so fast that I could barely understand her, "what about sugar, do we have sugar-"

"Ami!" I interrupted. She stopped in her tracks and turned to me. She looked as if she forgot I existed. "Ami, calm down. If you write down what you need, I'll go for you." Her eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked happily. "Yup. Why else would I be here in the world?" She laughed at this comment. "OK! Go get ready and I will write a list." she smiled at me. I smiled back and turned towards the exit.

Entering my room, I walked over to my vanity that my dad gave me for my 13th birthday. It was a white petite little thing with a ring of roses going around on the top edges. Hanging from it was a white lace cloth that can never stay clean. This was the last present my dad gave me before he died in a car accident. I remembered the time I opened it. I screamed from excitement and ran up to him to give him a hug, along with a million kisses. It was a happy day. My eyes started to tear up and I shook the memory of my dad away.

I grabbed my brush and started to brush my long, dirty blond hair. In two seconds it looked decent. So I grabbed my usual olive hair ties and put my hair into two, bouncy pig tails. Childish I know, but I just love the way they look. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed out a white tee shirt that had a green monster on it, his arms raised, and it says: "I eat brains!....You're safe." The only reason why I bought this shirt was because Ami and I thought it looked exactly like me. I laughed at this and grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

When I emerged from my room, dressed and prettied, Ami was waiting by the front door with a piece of paper in her hand, and a wad of cash. Must be a lot to buy. Damn it, I don't have a car. I know what you're thinking, "What eighteen year old girl who lives in California doesn't have a car." Well, that would be me. Karin Hanazono.

"You better hurry, its going to get dark soon. I don't want you walking around Hollywood in the middle of the night." She handed me the stuff (hehe sounds like they're dealing drugs=) and I nodded to her instructions. "Okay. I'll hurry."I grabbed my jacket and put on my shoes. "Bye!" I screamed as I ran out of the house. "Bye!" I could faintly hear her call behind. I was running for about five minutes when I realized something. Why the hell am I running? I laughed at myself and slowed my pace down to a walk. "I can be so stupid sometimes." I said to no one in particular.

I looked down at the list to see what I needed. I dropped my head at what I found. "_Karin, please get two T.V. Dinners. I don't care what I get, just as long as it isn't fish. Also get some sodas. Ooh. Like I said before, chocolate. Oh and the less important stuff, ya know, milk, paper towels, and toilet paper. Love, Ami" _She's something else. I shoved the money and list into my pocket so I won't drag attention to myself. (Finally!)

I walked for another ten minutes, when I got tired of walking. Since when does it take this long to get to the grocery store? Gr…Oh. There it is! Haha....Getting over how mental I could be, I walked into the store, grabbed a basket and headed for the frozen isle. So, there's macaroni and cheese...Salisbury steak…Ooh! I want that! I love me some Salisbury steak. I grinned a wide grin as I grabbed two out of the freezer for Ami and I. I turned on my heel and headed towards the soda.

I took a 2-liter bottle of coke and put it into the basket, next to the T.V. Dinners. Getting my last _important _thing was probably the hardest. I couldn't find the god damn candy isle. I searched every single one! I swear I have. Finally, this odd, bald, man came up to me and was all, "Do you need help with something, Ma'am?" I leaned in a little bit to read his name. Apparently his name was Bob, and he was manager. "Yes, um, Bob. Do you know where the candy is?" I asked politely. "Well of course. I didn't get manager for nothing, isle five." He smiled and pointed to the isle I just came from. "Oh. Haha. Thank you!" Well don't I feel stupid!

Just like he said, it was there. Right in front of my face I might add. I grabbed two of those really big chocolate bars, and made my way to get the rest of the items the _unimportant _ones, apparently. On my walk home, I decided to go the long way through Hollywood Boulevard. I was enjoying the scenery, glad that I could take this route since I didn't take _too_ long in the grocery store.

You know, Hollywood isn't as great as they all say. And I've lived here all my life without seeing a single celebrity. It's fixed I swear! I was now walking along _Hollywood walk of Fame_, noticing every star. Tim Allen, Julie Andrews, Lucille Ball, Nicholas Cage, Drew Carey, Bill Cosby, Matt Damon, and so on, of course not all in that order.

(I've never been to California)I looked up to see the sun was about to set and quickened my pace. I looked back down and stopped when I saw a star I've never seen before, one that belonged to Kujyou Kazune. "Ew." I said, referring to the owner of the name. How can he be so popular already! Of course, right when I thought that last thought I was knocked down on the ground, sending my groceries every where. "Ow." I said with my eyes still closed. I finally felt a foreign weight above me. I opened my eyes to find the cause for my ew for the first place. Kujyou Kazune, was on top off me with a disgruntled yet panicked look on his face. "Oh it's you." I said stubbornly.

His eyes were still closed as he said, "What do you mean its me?" "It's the number one bachelor, whom I have no care in the world for." I replied even more stubbornly. He snapped his eyes open, only to stare at my face. I stared back equally as hard. His eyes just drew me in. I had a feeling that my eyes drew him in too. But I just couldn't get over the fact of how deep his eyes are. I think I finally knew what my mom meant when she said that people 'drown' in my eyes because I was definitely drowning in his. We stayed like this for what felt like a million years, until he finally tore his gaze away from mine.

"Watch where you're going next time, stupid girl." He said. What? "Excuse me?" I asked, as if I didn't hear. "You heard me." He said looking back at me. I punched him in the face so hard he flew off of me and across the sidewalk. "Don't you dare call me a stupid girl you chauvinist, sexist pig!" I screamed angrily pointing at him. He sat up and put his hand on the part of his face that I punched. "You didn't just hit me!" he said, disbelieving. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to mess up your face, Manly Girl." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Micchi!" he screamed and a man about twenty-two came running. He had orange-y, reddish hair that came to about his shoulders, and he had one purple eye and the other was blue. Strange… "Dude, help me up!" Kazune screamed. Michi stopped, looked at Kazune, laughed, and turned towards me. He walked over to me and reached his hand out to help me up. "Sorry, mate. Kazune can be a jerk. I don't blame you for punching him, in fact I wish I would have thought of it sooner." He smiled, and I grabbed his. "What's your name?" He asked when I was standing next to him. "Hanazono Karin, you?" I smiled back at him.

"Nishikiori Michiru. Micchi for short." "Are you going to help me up?" Kazune asked bitterly, Micchi just ignored him. "Sorry for Kazune knocking you down. Here let us drive you home." He said bending down to pick up my groceries. "Eh? No that's ok! I-I only live a few blocks from here." I tried to stop him. "Tch. Nonsense. Its getting dark, can't have a lovely lady walking home in the dark, in Hollywood to make it any more convincing." He finished picking them up and stood again. "A-are you sure?" He was really nice, unlike his friend over there.

"She is not riding in my limo." Kazune said, finally standing up and making his way over to us. "Oh well, no one cares what you think." Micchi smirked at him. "So, what do you say?" He asked turning back to me. "I-I," I looked at Kazune who had a mad look on his face, "Sure." I smiled, realizing this chance to torture Kazune. "Great!" Micchi screamed excitingly. He took my arm with his free hand,(he is carrying her groceries.) and led me around a building, where a long, black limo was parked. Kazune followed in suit as we climbed into the limo.

"So where do you live?" Micchi asked after informing the driver about me. "Uh…on Steward St." I said forgetting my actual house number. The driver automatically took off. "So, how old are you, Micchi?" I asked awkwardly. "22." Nailed it! I totally got that right. I guess my face looked weird because both boys started to laugh. "What?" I asked self consciously "Your…-laughter-…face…" Kazune said between fits of laughter. "What!" I went to punch Kazune again but he dodged. "Huh?" "Slow poke!" He laughed even harder.

Micchi calmed down and was trying to get us to stop fighting. "Guys, stop. Its annoying me now." I crossed my arms across my chest and 'hmphed', Kazune just looked out the window. "That stupid girl started it." Kazune muttered. "Chauvinist pig." Muttered back, stomping on his foot. "Ow!" He grabbed his foot. Micchi just laughed. "Which house is it Miss?" The driver called from the front. "Uh…" I looked out the window and spotted the house I sleep at each night. "That one, Sir." I pointed to it.

The limo turned into my driveway and parked. "Thank you for driving me home." I said to Micchi as I climbed out. "You're welcome." He called back. I walked up the path to my door and walked inside. I sighed, dropping the grocery bags to the floor. "Karin?" I heard Ami scream from the living room. "Yeah!" I took my shoes off, picked the bags back up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'm cooking you're dinner for you!" I screamed again. "What'd you get me?" She screamed/asked. "Fish!" I laughed. "You better not have!" She screamed.

I cooked both of the dinners, poured two glasses of coke, put the rest of the groceries back, and made my way to the living room dinners/drinks in hand. I handed Ami's to her and sat down, digging into my food. "Oooh! Thanks. Where's my chocolate?" She asked looking at me with pleading eyes. "In the kitchen, and not until we finish." I patted her on her head and she grunted. "Eat." I said bluntly, pointing at her food, and she started to eat.

After we finished, we were eating our chocolate bars and were watching the season finale for season 4 of A Shot at Love. It was this stupid bi sexual who thinks she can get anything she wants. I'm not a homophobe though, don't worry. But she ended up choosing the very built, sexy man named Bob. Haha, funny. I laughed at the name thinking back to the bald guy in the grocery store. Ami just eyed me.

At the end of the credits, and commercial came on with a picture of the same key that the bratty chick from the show always gave out. "We hope you enjoyed the last episode. It was the most shocking ending we've had yet. We are glad to inform you we are looking for new contestants for the next season. We are also glad to tell you that the host would of course be, Kujyou Kazune!" I screamed and paused the T.V. (DVR) "What?" Ami asked annoyed from me pausing it. "I met him today! He's the most sexist, girly man I have ever met in my life!" I screamed pointing to the picture that had popped up when it said his name. "Seriously?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, how you think I got here so fast?" I screamed stuffing a bite of chocolate in my mouth. "Ohmigod! What happened!" I told her every little detail tha had happened today with my encounter with Kazune, and Micchi. "You. Met. Micchi?" Ami practically screamed. "Yeah?" I was confused. "He's like, _the_ most hottest model in like, the world!" She hit my arm. "I can't believe you didn't know that!" "Well I'm sorry!" She grabbed the remote and played the T.V. (hehe sounds funny)

"How do I enter? You ask. Just send a picture, your age, and anything you want us to know about you and send it to the address on the screen."' Accordingly, an address popped up. "And in about two months we will let you know." A picture of Kazune popped up again, "I can't wait to meet you all." He said, winking when finishing. "I think I just puked a little." I said covering my mouth. I looked over to find my sister, gone. "Where the freak did she go?" I just shrugged and continued watching T.V.

**A week later in the mail receptionist place for A Shot At Love.**

**Normal POV**

Micchi sat there at a desk, looking at a few hundred letters for possible contestants. "My god, this is going to take forever!" He stretched. He took a doughnut from a plate that was placed to the side and stuffed it in his mouth. (Ugh. Men) And continued looking through papers.

"How's it going?" a voice came from the door. Micchi turned to look to find Kazune. "Boring. Only found two good ones so far." He said handing the papers to Kazune. "Hm. Himeka Kujyou. Think she's making up the last name?" He asked Micchi. "Who knows." He just shrugged. "Miyon Yi. They're cute enough." Kazune agreed.

Kazune handed the papers back to Micchi. "Well, keep up the good work." He just walked away. "And…he's gone, I want someone to talk to-," Micchi caught a glance at the next letter, to find someone he never expected to find, "What the devil. I never thought she would be interested in this." He just smiled and put it in the definitely pile.

**Two Months Later at the Hanazono Residence**

**Karin's POV**

"Karin!" I woke up to Ami screaming from the kitchen. "What!" I screamed back, annoyed from being awaken. "Get the mail!" She screamed back. God damn her. Regrettably, I stood up, stretched, and walked to the front door. I put my slippers on and grabbed the mail key. Walking down the driveway I shivered from the cool chill in the air. "When did it get so cold?" I asked myself reaching the end of the seemingly long driveway.

I approached the lone mail box and unlocked it, reaching my hand in it and grabbing the mail in it. On impulse I searched through it find all but one to be for Ami. Then only one that wasn't her', was obviously mine. I ripped it open to find the scariest thing I have ever read in my entire life. I did the only thing that I could think of. I screamed.

"What! What's a matter!" Ami came running from the house. I held the letter in front of her face. I…I'm going to be on…A shot at love with…with KUJYOU KAZUNE!" I screamed dropping to my knees. I looked up to see Ami smiling in triumph.

* * *

**Smilee: YAY! Prologue, finished!**

**Karin: You're mean Smilee!**

**Smilee: Am not! –sticks tongue out at Karin-**

**Kazune: Heh heh wow**

**Karin: I like it.**

**Smilee: You should. This took me an ENTIRE day to write! **

**Kazune: Seriously! **

**Smilee: Well, I took some breaks…**

**Karin: Procrastinating Smilee –smiles- **

**Kazune: She just never changes.**

**Smilee: S-shut up!**

**Micchi: -Appears out of no where- Plz review!**

**Smilee: Micchi!**


	2. Chapter 1 Suicide Note

**Smilee: Ok! Chapter Ichi!!! (One) **

**Karin: Wow.**

**Smilee: Soo, a little change of plans: I realized that my idea for the way I'm going to write this will **_**not**_** work. So, what I'm going to do is different, but I'll explain that at the end of the chapter.**

**Karin: Aw. I was all excited.**

**Kazune: Oh wellz, you'll have to live with what you get=**

**Smilee: Yupp. Beggars can't be choosers! **

**Karin: You guys are so mean!**

**Smilee: Yupp**

**Kazune: Smilee does NOT own anything in here that she **_**obviously **_**doesn't own.**

**Karin: Yeah.**

**Smilee: Roll Chappy!

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter One: Suicide Note. **_

Why did I have to tell Ami that I met Kazune? Or, no better yet; why did I have to meet him in the first place? I probably won't be in this cab right now going to stay at my new home. God I hate Ami. I'm going to end up killing myself. I should write a letter explaining why. Blame it all on Ami and Kazune.

So right now, like I said before, I'm in a cab on my way to where ever the freaking mansion is at. I never pay attention to the things. Well not when I didn't want to. The cab driver has this weird beard, birds could and probably do live in that…nest. Wait, did I just here a bird tweet? No. Kazune is getting to me, or that beard, and the smell of this cab. It smells like old gym sock mixed in with some bad gas. Ew.

Ok, so my suicide note:

_**Dear everyone who cares,**_

The cab driver made a sharp turn making me go to the right quickly hitting the side of the car.

_**As you probably already know, I killed myself.**_

_**Yes, I know, it's all very sad.**_

_**But get over it.**_

"This is taking a long time, Ma'am. Are you sure you'll have money to pay for this trip?" The cab driver, whose name I think is Frank. I nodded and said, "Yes. I'm pretty sure I can." I smiled.

_**I do, of course, have my reasons.**_

_**Reason number one: This show is too stupid for me. I just can't take it.**_

Frank just shrugged and kept driving.

_**Reason number two: That mental, chauvinist pig, Kujyou Kazune. **_

_**(Feel Guilty Kazune)**_

_**Reason number three: Ami. Yes I love you and all, but WHY! Why did you make me go on this show? **_

_**(You should also feel guilty.)**_

The cab turned again, this time the opposite direction, and we started up a long driveway. Soon a big mansion came into view. It. Was. Beautiful!

_**Reason number four: The world is a cruel place for making me meet Kazune. Micchi, however, was pretty cool.**_

_**(You should feel good.)**_

We pulled up to the end and Frank stopped the car. I got out and headed for the trunk. "Hey, Frank! Pop the trunk will ya'?" I screamed to him. Two seconds later the trunk's roof lifted and I grabbed my bags. Walking around to the driver's side of the car, I asked, "Thanks, how much?" "That'll be $37.98. Plus tax, Little Lady." He replied. I just rolled my eyes. I handed him two twenties and a five (For tip). He muttered a "Thanks" and jetted it out of here.

_**So, I leave everything I own in the possession of the paper boy. He's pretty cool too. **_

_**Though I don't know if he would want it.**_

I walked up to the steps and climbed up. Reaching the top, I was stopped by an old man dress in a tuxedo. Crap, was this supposed to be formal? Then I figured he was just the butler. "May I please have your name?" He asked. "Hanazono Karin. And you?"

He looked at me like I was crazy then just smiled. "Giles. Master Hanazono." He bowed. I giggle. "Just Karin, please." I smiled big at him once he stood straight back up.

_**No change that. Giles the butler gets my stuff.**_

_**He's way cooler.**_

Giles grabbed my bags and opened the door for me. "Right this way Madam." He jokingly smiled. "Why thank you." I laughed. I walked in and all I could do was gawk. I mean, it's all old fashion style. Like it had its modern appliances, but it had brick walls, old looking statues and paintings. I just felt like I was in a castle.

_**Well, maybe Ami could have **__**some**__** of my stuff.**_

_**Like 3% of it.**_

_**But only 3%**_

I just stood there looking around, admiring everything. "Magnificent, isn't it?" I looked to where the voice came, which was the stairs….btw. "Micchi!" I smiled. I certainly didn't expect him here. "Karin!" He said my name with the same amount of enthusiasm, but only to make fun of me. "Master Nishikiori." Giles bowed. God that is going to get annoying fast.

_**I have now decided to split the 97% with Giles AND Micchi. **_

_**He's too cool.**_

"So, you are the first to arrive." Micchi said, "You must be pretty eager." My eyes widened and I scoffed. "No! My stupid sister made me come early." I defended myself. "Uh huh." He didn't believe me.

_**Never mind…**_

"Seriously! She's too interested in my love life. I didn't want to even do this. She sent the letter in without my permission." I said telling my story. "Aw. I thought you just wanted to see me." Micchi teased. "Of course." I said, sarcastically. "Enough chit-chat. Karin has to get to her room." Giles said. Micchi just stared. "Oh so you say her name without Master. But not mine!" Micchi whined. Giles just shrugged and led me up the stairs, in which I followed like the good little girl I am.

"This is you're room. You'll be sharing with Himeka Kujyou." Giles opened a door that suddenly popped out on my left. We walked in and I, once again, just stood there. "Why is everything so, castly-ish?" I asked. "Oh. Master Kujyou likes the style. It's also his favorite time in period." Giles said it as if it were obvious.

_**Could you please make sure my gravestone is pretty too? Like with flowers and such?**_

Random request, I know. He set my bags on my bed, "I'll let you get situated. The first meeting is at 2:50. Make sure you're there." I nodded and he left. I plopped out on the bed, that I chose, and almost fell asleep in the cushion. "So…comfortable." I said dozing off a little bit.

_**Make sure my coffin's comfortable.**_

If you write a suicide note you better have requests! I hadn't realized how tired I actually was until now. Ami had kept me up all night with making sure I had everything. She finally let me sleep at 4:30. Then waking me up at 9:30. So now it was around 12:00. So I could rest a little bit. Right?

Though this thought escaped my mind as the door to the room slammed open. I popped on eye open to see a girl with black hair, with two, silver dots on each side of her head. She looked so cute! She was carrying around what looked like ten bags and about 2 suitcases. Whoa. She noticed me and suddenly got a look on her face. "Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn't know you were sleeping!" She screamed, apologizing. I sat up and shook my head, "Don't worry its ok." I smiled. She looked relieved.

"Well, I'm Kujyou Himeka. That's my real last name." She giggled and held out her hand. I giggled too. "Hanazono Karin." I shook her head. She smiled and our hands drop. "So, Giles said that the first meeting is at 2:50." I told her. "Yeap. He told me." She smiled, impossibly, bigger. "Thanks though." I smiled back, "No problem."

She brought all of her stuff to her side of the room and set them down. "So, what are you going to wear?" Himeka asked, looking over at me. I looked down at myself, confused. "What I'm wearing?" What's wrong with it? "Seriously? Don't you want to win this?" She asked, confused herself. Hey, right now being confused is my job! "No. Not really. My sister sent in an application without me knowing." I said as if it happened to everyone. "Really? Wow." She looked disbelieving. "Yupp."

I fell back onto my bed trying to get some sleep. About five minutes later I heard the door shut, so I guessed that Himeka left. I popped an eyes open to see I was right. So, this day seems as if it's going to be fun. Ha. Yeah right. Standing up, I went to go explore my room. "Hmm. I wonder if there's a bathroom in this room." I asked myself, out loud of course. No other way to do it.

_**Maybe I could have a bathroom in my coffin…**_

I walked up to a door with a full-length mirror on it and opened it. "Closet." I turned and walked to another door. "Closet." Wow. I went to the door next to it. "Closet! Why are there so many closets!?" I threw my hands up in defeat. "Gr." I looked around the room and found a random door. I walked up to it and opened the door.

_**Wait, I'm dead, I can't go pee! **_

I found _the _most ginormous bathroom I have ever seen. I was huge! The floors were a marble-type material that looked as if it were painted to match a wood floor, but it was so smooth and shiny that I wouldn't know. The walls were the same material, only they were more of a smoky gray wood color. Across the room in the left hand corner was a shower that was enclosed with clear, slightly blue tinted, glass, with two shower heads. Right next the shower was a long sink that was rimmed with white, but the drawers were a dark brown wood. Then the mirror looked as if it were in those superstar movies with the big ass light blubs that could blind a person.

Of to the middle of the right side there was a half wall that were blocking two toilets from view of the shower. That has no sense, because wouldn't you want to block it off from the door? Oh well. The half wall was designed exactly like the counter. On the wall in front of the toilets was a plasma screen T.V. Oh yay, when I have to pee for 15 seconds I can check out what's on the news! Way in the back there was and opening to some where. But the only thing in view was, of course, a big, white dresser. I walked further into the bathroom and into the opening. Only to find a bathtub that was the size of half my room back at home. Damn. It was a Jacuzzi, no duh. But it looked so comfortable.

Ok. Now I'm bored. I looked at my watch which read 1:53. What am I going to do for a good fifty-seven minutes? I turned on my heel and left the big bathroom, surprising I didn't get lost. Why does this place have to be so boring?

_**Please give me something to do in the afterlife. Like play music for me or something.**_

This suicide note is getting a little to out of hand…oh well! I laughed at my stupidity and just decided to go explore the castle/mansion. I walked out of the room and went down the same way Giles brought me.

**…**

Oh god. I-I, where am I! I can't believe I got lost! This is very depressing, actually. I hate it and always will hate, getting lost. It's so stupid. Makes me feel alone in the world. "Gah!" I screamed in exasperation. My eyes started to tear up. "No." I said firmly to myself, I can't cry, not here, not now.

I wiped my eyes with my hand. No use. They just kept coming out. I decided to use my whole arm this time instead, of course blocking my vision. So, knowing my luck, I ran into something. Something that was worm, soft, and comfortable, though this frame seemed oddly familiar, so I opened my eyes as soon as we made contact with the floor, me on to of this, "Thing". Underneath me I saw the same blue that I had seen when I was in this position two months ago. And just like two months ago, I was absorbed in those eyes. It looked like they were sucked into mine too.

Finally he shifted his gaze to the side, "Could you please get off of me." Pink was starting to creep on his face. Matching mine, of course. "Oh, sorry!" I said about to get up. "Why are you touching our Kazune, you whore!" A strange, high pitched voice was heard somewhere in the distance. Both of our heads turned, and my blush deepened. "Excuse me?" I said, suddenly furious. Standing up, I crossed my arms. "You heard me." The leader of this group in front of us. There were about four girls there; three surrounded the one in the front, a.k.a the leader.

"Ok. First of all, you don't even know me to call me whore. You look like more of one than I do. Not saying that I look like one or anything." I started, "and it's none of your business what I do with Kazune. Not like I would cause', ew!" I shivered. Kazune stood up. "I'm not ew! You would be lucky to do anything with me!" He said towards me. "Uh huh. Sure." I said sarcastically. "Ok, tell us this, if you aren't a whore, why were you on top of our Kazune!" The leader screamed once again. "I'm not yours!" Kazune screamed to them. "And we bumped into each other and lost our balance!" I said, I am TOTALLY not a whore.

"Ok, whatever." They all four said, rolling their eyes and walking away. "That girl is stupid." I heard them whisper between each other. My fist clenched and I started to walk towards them. Kazune caught my arm, though, stopping me. "Just let it go." He said. "And why should I do that?" I turned back to him. "Cause' their not worth it." He replied. I knew he was right, so I just nodded. "So. Why were you crying?" He asked. "Huh? No…I-I was-n't c-crying! Are you c-crazy or something?" I stuttered. Yeah. So believable, Karin! "Then why is your eyes all puffing and red, your face is wet, and right before we ran into each other, you had to wipe your eyes with your arm?" He crossed his arms.

Damn. I was caught. And by this pig too. "Why do you care?" I stared at him. "I don't. I'm just wondering." He said. "..." "Karin." He said sternly, making me shiver again. "Because I was lost, and I hate being lost." I looked down. "Oh. Baka." He hit my heat. "Ow! What was that for!" I screamed. "You're stupid. You could have called for Giles. He's, like magic or something." He shook his head. I tilted my head. "Ugh. Watch. GILES!" Kazune screeched, and soon enough, two moments later, the old butler rounded and corner. "Yes Master Kazune. You called?" Kazune just looked at me, "You see." I nodded, "Thanks."

"Oh, by the way. Why the hell are you here?" Kazune asked. Wait… does that mean he doesn't know? I got angry again, huffed and walked away. Behind me I heard Kazune ask what my problem was, "She got forced by her sister to be on this show." I heard a gasp, but no reply since I rounded a corner and came face to face with a girl with medium length, aquamarine hair, golden eyes, and about the same height as me. She stopped when she saw me and smiled. "Hi!" She waved. "Hi." I copied. "Are you on this show too." She asked. I just nodded. "Oh, well I'm Miyon Yi." She held her hand out to me. "Hanazono Karin." I shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Hanazono-san." Her smile increased. "You too. And just call me Karin." I smiled back. "Then call me Miyon!" She laughed.

_**Make sure Miyon and Himeka are at my funeral. =D**_

**. . .**

The meeting is starting… so far, it's boring. I'm just sitting here by myself. Everyone is beginning to pile it. Then I saw Himeka and Miyon pop in, laughing and smiling with each other. They spotted me and made their way towards me. "Hi!" They said at the same time. I smiled at this and waved at them. "Are these seats taken?" Miyon asked. "Nope." "Cool" Himeka said and sat to my left, while Miyon sat to my right.

Of course right when they sat down Kazune The Great walked in and went to the front of the room. "Ok. Welcome girls!" He started, "I hope that so far you like it here, and had no trouble getting situated," he didn't wait for replies, "this room you're in will be the meeting room and the elimination room. So in this room, a lot of hearts will be broken." Everyone in the room, I noticed, 'awed' "Ok. You all know how this works. You all will compete for my attention, and my heart. Each week one of you will be going home. So, the more I like you, the more likely you'll win…obviously." He laughed at his own joke that was stupid…btw.

_**Also, my funeral service is not to be long and annoying.**_

Since he was laughing, the whole room was cracking up. I, however, wasn't. I also noticed that in the back right hand corner three guys stood, shaking their heads. One of these guys I recognized as Micchi, who caught my gaze, smiled and waved. I smiled back but didn't wave. The one to the right of him was…oh my god…it was Jin Kuga! I love him! Wow… The one to the left of Micchi was a lot shorter than he is and had brown hair that came just above his ears.

I looked over at Himeka and Miyon to find them staring at these boys. Himeka at Jin and Miyon at the unknown one. So, obviously they weren't laughing either. "Now. We will start testing you girls tomorrow at out first competition. It will be fun, of course, for me and my friends here." He motioned his hands towards the three in the back. "Though don't let them distract you from me. Or else you _will _lose." He stared at us. Ooh so scary. "We will also have random competitions in which you won't know about until five minutes before, which you should use that time to make your way to it." Kazune looked normal again.

How long is this going to take! He is soo boring! Looking around again, I noticed all the other girls were staring at him in interest as if they were all mad scientist and he just grew a second head or something. "And, as you all know, you will have some time with me, one on one. Micchi here," He pointed to said red head, "will stop by to see how you all are doing. How you are cooperating with the other girls, how crazy in love you all are with me," I held back a laugh for that one," and just to talk. Yuuki," he pointed to the one I didn't know, "is just here to keep me company, and to make sure that the rules are being followed in the games. Jin is here for, well I don't know why the hell he's here. He just…is."

Jin glared at Kazune and crossed his arms.

_**What other things… oh. I am truly sorry for killing myself…**_

"Ok girls! The meeting is officially over. Welcome once again and dinner will be served at 6:15. You may leave." He smiled.

_**This suicide note needs to be fixed…a lot. Like some major changes need to be done to it…

* * *

  
**_

**Smilee: So? How'd you like the first chapter?**

**Karin: !!! It was great!**

**Kazune: Why !!! ?**

**Karin: I don't know. –Shrugs-**

**Smilee: Random? Ok! So, I need to explain this.**

**_EXPLANATION!_: _So. After the, say, third chapter, I'm going to give a list of five people, your job is to give and order to that five people and send it in a PM. I shall then tally the results and do something with it and write those five chapters. I will post one a week then at the end of the fifth chapter I post that way, there will be five more names. Sometimes, however, there will be only four names. The chapters that they have a break from the games and stuffs! Yeah…that's pretty much it!_**

**Kazune: Yay!**

**Karin/Smilee: Omg!**

**Kazune: What?**

**Micchi: -Pops out of no where- R-review!**

**Smilee: Yay! –Cheers-**


	3. Chapter 2 Cooties

**Smilee: Yo!!**

**Kazune: What took you so long?!**

**Smilee: …geez I don't even get a, "Hello Smilee." Nor do the readers get a, "Your amazing and Smilee is **_**very**_** happy for the reviews!"**

**Kazune: Hi. Now explain**

**Karin: Geez Kazune. Be nice!**

**Kazune: God!**

**Smilee: Heh heh heh!**

**Kazune: ...**

**Karin: Smilee doesn't own anything!!**

**Smilee: Obviously n.n**

**A/N: ~ ← signifies a Narrator in this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"Well that wasn't boring at all…" I said sarcastically about the previous meeting. All of the while I plopped down onto my bed. "I though it was…interesting." Himeka contradicted. "What are you talking about? You were paying more attention to Jin than anyone else!" I smirked as I lay down and turned my head so I faced Himeka, where she sat at her vanity, re-applying her make-up. I made a note of how she looks _so_ much better without it. "W-w-what are y-you t-talking ab-out?" She stuttered and she dropped her eye-liner as she swiftly turned to look at me. "Uh-huh. Admit it, it was like 'Love at first sight'" Smirk never leaving my face as I said this.

Her face blushed a deep red. "Nu-uh!" she stuck her tongue out at me. "Whatever. I'll let it go…for now. But later on when you do realize this-along with Jin- just remember that I totally pegged it." I looked up towards the ceiling. She sighed and my guess is that she has turned back around to finish putting the crap on her [not literal crap]. I began to think, again, about how my life sucks. I know, I'm such a downer. Always being pessimistic about everything. I started to think about ways I can get out of this mess that I want no part in. I scratched my nose, which is when it something hit me. No, not my hand, but an understanding; I can quit! The show I mean.

Now my only thoughts were, "Must. Call. Ami." I grabbed my cellular device [hehe] from my nightstand and told Himeka that I would be right back. She mumbled something un-audible that I didn't even care to try and decipher. I stepped out of the room and I started to go the direction of the stairs. I dialed her number and it rang 6 times before that annoy voice mail got me, "Hey! Its Ami, well obviously 'cuz I doubt some crazy stalker person would be calling me…well I guess it is…wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah! Leave your name and numb-" Which is when the time ran out. I waited for the famous beep and left a message telling her to call me back. I put my phone in my pocket and started to focus on where I was going.

So, I walked, and I walked, and I walked, and then I realized that I had completely missed my turn to my destination. God, one day and I have already been lost in the same house twice! That's bad luck right there! Trying not to get panicky, I decided to find a solution. I'm smart…enough. I turned a quick corner and came face to face with something more terrifying to me than getting lost; Kazune sing _and _dancing to the song "I kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. And trust me, the sight was not (emphasis on the not) pretty. Who in the hell would be doing this with 15 girls wondering the house. Especially if you're the goal to 14 of them! "Oh…my god!" I choked, trying not to laugh. Yeah, it wasn't working. "What! When, - when did you get here?" Kazune coughed between the "when" and deepened his voice to sound cooler.

"Long –laugh- enough to –laugh- know what you were –laugh- doing –break out into loud laughter-" By now I was rolling around on the floor clutching my aching stomach. He straightened up even more and his face got serious, "Let me guess, you took pictures and after you're done laughing you're going to run around tell everyone I like Katy Perry." I stopped laughing immediately and stood up. "Uh…no? Not necessarily. I mean I won't be here for much longer." He looked shocked, "What do you mean?" "I'm quitting." I shrugged. "Why!" Was it me or did I here a little bit of concern in his voice?

Definitely just me.

"Well, because, you know. It's not like you want me here nor do I actually want to be." "Oh...well then we will be one girl short! We need to have 15 girls starting out or it will be messed up." he scratched his head. "I erm..." I tilted my head to the side, I didn't think of it that way. I could tell by the look in his eyes that and idea had made its way into his arrogant little mind. "What?" I snapped my head back vertical. He smirked and narrowed his eyes, "I triple dog dare you to stay till the first round." My eyes widened, "WHAT! Why?" "I like to torture you." He shrugged.

"So are you going to accept or are you going to be a chicken?" He began to taunt me. "Fine." I gave in. His smirk became more prominent as he spat on his right hand and stretched it towards me to shake. "Ew! Get it away from me!" I pushed his arm back, avoiding his hand. I was _seriously _repulsed here. "What?" "That's gross I would rather be a chicken!" "Oh my god." He held out his left hand hand and I took it and shook. After I pulled my hand back it was covered in a warm, gooey liquid. "Ew ew ew!" "Hahahahaha!" Kazune burst out laughing as he watched my look at my hand scrunch my nose, "You didn't!" I whined in a high voice. "I did!" He mocked my voice. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew!" I screamed and grabbed my left wrist with my right hand.

I started to get frantic and began to run around in circles, "I'm going to get A.I.D.s! Or...or … rabies!" He looked appalled, "I do not have rabies!" I stopped running around in circles, "So u don't deny you have A.I.D.s? Oh god! I'm going to get A.I.D.s!" I started to do exactly what I was doing before. "Karin! I do not have any diseases!" he face-palmed himself and kept it there. "Says you!" I stuck my tongue out at him and ran off to the way of my room. "Bathroom! Sink! Now! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I'm getting A.I.D.s!

"I'm going to die!" I screamed running down the halls, flying past the other girls who came out of their room to see what all of the commotion was. They all looked at me like I was retarded, though of course I didn't care.

Mostly because I knew I was.

Finally, I saw my door approaching and I raced through the now open door and into the bathroom, all the way up to the sink. I had passed Himeka who was in the bedroom looking through her wardrobe. I turned on the sink and began to wash the spit off my poor, poor hand, "Yay... I made it." I sighed. "What's your problem?" Himeka walked in looking at me curiously. "Kazune tricked me and I ended up with his A.I. spit on my hand." I said glaring at nothing in particular. "What! Kazune has A.I.D.s?!" It was safe to say that Himeka was shocked. "I don't know. It just feels like im going to get some kind of stupid Kazune cootie." I shuddered at the very thought of it. "What are you, 5?" Himeka shook her head, "So...what were you doing with Kazune? Is he why you left so fast?"

E-excuse me? Is this her way of accusing me of fooling around with _it_?

"What! NO! EW! I left to call my sister to talk to her about quitting, and I got lost and ended up running into Kazune, who dared me to stay. And I can't deny a dare, so when I wasn't looking he spat on his hand and being the stupid, little girl I am, shook it!" I finished my long rant without taking one breath between. My swim coach would be proud. "Oh...ok. How long do you have to stay for?" "Till the first round." "Ah, so you really hate this place?" "Well not the place, though it is a little too big for my taste, I just don't like Kazune." I said. "Yeah, you told me th- OMG!" Himeka squealed. I look down to where she was looking "What? Its only 6:15." God. "Dinner?" She looked at me. "And??" What am I still not getting? "I have to get dressed!" She ran out into the bedroom.

Geez, she looks fine.

_

~In the dining hall, everyone was gathered around the long table, ready to eat. There was a handsome Blonde with sparkling blue eyes sitting at the head of the table, and thirteen beautiful girls staring at the boy, hungrily. Wait...thirteen? Shouldn't there be fifteen? Great! Now I'm he uninformed Narrator. Gah! -Stomps off- -In background- "Sir...sir, calm down!" A boy said firmly, trying to get through with the man, "We're missing two of the girls! You're doing fine! Now get back!" "What? Oh...ok." -Walks back into view.- Ahem, Sorry about that. My wife just left me, my dog died...its just been...-starts to cry-...a hard week. "Oh my god! Just go away so we can finish the story!"

Kazune screamed. "God you can't find good help these days"~

Bursting the door open, Himeka and I stormed through and sat down in the two empty seats next to Miyon. "Well its nice of you two to join us." Kazune smirked looking directly at me. "I'm sorry. I had to disinfect my hand, you a rapid dog had slobbered all over it." I smirked right back, "and Himeka had to help, so she didn't have enough time to get ready." Said girl looked down blushing, "Sorry." Kazune's expression didn't change, "Its fine." He narrowed his eyes at me. I did the same thing towards him. For at least five minutes Kazune and I had a ….uh...staring contest? All of the other girls looked back and forth between us two. Until finally that bitch who called me a whore spoke up, "Whatever you're doing to my Kazune, stop. We don't need him to turn stupid and ugly like you." "Yeah, and by the way that come-back sounded, you don't need to be around any of us. Or we might turn into a retarded slut, who _obviously _has a low self-conscience issue."

"Bi-" She began but stopped when Kazune threw a piece of bread at her, "That's enough." He threw a piece at me, "Calm down. I swear, girls and their stupid fights." He muttered that last bit. As much as I hate to admit it, _It _was right. Only the first part though. I got a little bit out of hand, so instead of yelling at him, I settled for saying, "Chauvinist pig.", under my breath. His smirked returned when he heard my comment but he just kept talking. "Tomorrow, we will have our first challenge. All I'm telling you girls is that it involves pudding. Lots of it." Great, I know exactly what it is. My friends and I did a the survey in 8th. "Also, we will begin recording tonight with small interviews with each of you, be out back 20 minutes after dinner, and 3 months after the recording of the show, it will premiere on Mtv!" All of the girls seemed to be joyed by this. Besides me, of course.

"Ooh yay! I'm going to be on Mtv! And I don't care if I have to degrade myself because I get a chance with Kujyou Kazune _and _I'm going to be on Television!' That was my horrible impression of these girls. Except for Himeka and Miyon.

"Get your beauty sleep tonight and make sure you're up, ready, and out back by 11 pm!" He smiled, "Tomorrow shall be fun." Pervert. "Sir, dinner is ready." Giles walked out and bowed to Kazune in respect. His head turned and he smiled at me, which I returned. "Thank you." He smiled at Giles, obviously peeved that he smiled at me. "Yes." Giles clapped his hands and 16 butlers walked out carrying silver trays with silver lids on them. They walked to a specific chair and handed them/me the trays of food in their hands. The butler appointed to me lifted my lid to reveal a mouth watering grilled salmon with mashed potatoes and green beans. "Thank you." I grinned at the man and noticed as he bowed that he wasn't old like the other butlers. He looked about mid-twenties and had long, messy, brunette hair and to-die-for green eyes.

He winked at me and walked back into the kitchen to join the others. "Dig in." Kazune said. As if we were all waiting for his directions. One glance around the table and I realized I was _totally _wrong. At least I wasn't, I was just staring after my butler.

_

"Gah! I'm so full!" I complained rubbing my stomach. "Then you shouldn't have eaten _all _of your food _that_fast!" Himeka scolded, "Kazune was the only other one to do that too." She eyed me, "You weren't racing him...were you?" Damn, "Noo...but if we were, of course in some other universe, I would have," did, "-cough- win."She just shook her head at me. "Yeah, and that alternate universe is very, very, close to here." "Heh heh" I scratched the back of my head. We were walking back from the dining room after the awesome meal. "Uh, Himeka, do you know where we are going?" She looked at me, "I thought you did!" Ut oh...not again, "DAMN IT! GILES!" "Why did you scream for-" "Yes, Karin?" said butler appeared with a bow. "We...er...got lost again." "Ah... do you need me to get you a map for future reference?" He joked. "If its possible." I laughed. Himeka just sat their staring at him in amazement.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked. She snapped out of it and blinked a couple of times, "Wha? No! I just...wow you were fast!" He chuckled. "Yes, I'm used to Master Kazune getting lost all of the time so I happen to be fast." Really? "He gets lost?!" My eyes widened. "Oh yes. Now lets get going, don't want to be late for the interviews." He began to walk in a direction foreign to the both of us. "So how are you liking yourselves here?" He started to make small talk. "I love it!" We both said at the same time. He laughed again. "Thats nice." We stopped at our door in a matter or minutes, "Let me know if you need any thing." He smiled as he held our door open for us.

_

Out back, all of the girls were there waiting for It to make an appearance. Himeka, Miyon, and I joined them all and not 30 seconds later Kazune showed. "Hello again. Be patient, Micchi is in that room over there," he pointed to a door attached to the main building, "and he will call names for when your name is called, please go into the room." Micchi came through the opened door with a bull horn and called the first name, "Akiko Tanaka!" I heard a squeal and the girl ran towards the room. Micchi smiled at her as she walked inside and shut the door.

"So. Here's how its going to work. You, sit there," He pointed to a chair that sat in the middle of a Renaissance-y theme, "and the man behind the camera is going to say 'Action'. All you say is your name, age, where your from, and something else; I really don't care what that something is. Got it?" He looked at her and smiled. "Yup. I'm pretty sure." She sat down. "Good." Micchi nodded to the cameraman who just shouted, "Action."

**"My name is Akiko Tanaka, I'm 18, and I'm from Ohio. Ever since I first saw Kazune in his first movie, "You Don't Deserve to Look at Me." I've been in love. And I seriously think he will return my feelings after two minutes of talking to me."**

**"Hi hi! I'm Kozoue! I'm 18, live in Alabama, and I'm REALLY glad to get out of that stupid, state." [I don't say that from me. Its just HER opinion. Not mine, I don't have a problem with Alabama]**

"Hi. I'm Himeka Kujyou. I am 19. I'm from California. And my last name truly is Kujyou. I'm not that low to pretend that, that's my real last name."

"Yo. The name's Karin. -sigh- I'm 19. From here in Hollywood. And I don't to be here!" "Stop, stop, stop." Micchi shouted. "What?!" I feigned innocence. "You can't say that on the interview! I didn't hire you a young, 'hot' butler for nothing." He rolled his eyes. "You did that?" Seriously? He gave me him on purpose?! "Yeah. Now act like you actually want to be here." I huffed, "Fine."

"Hello! My name is Karin Hanazono! I'm 19 and I'm from here in Hollywood! I'm totally psyched to be here!" Once again my impersonation of these girls here. "Good! We're keeping it!" Micchi smiled. "W-what?! That was just for fun! I d-didn't mean for you to use it!" I was fervently stunned. "Oh well. Your fault." His smile turned into a smirk. "Can I redo it!" I stood up. "No! Now get!' He pushed me out of the now open door and called the next girl in.

**"My name's Satomi! I'm 19 years old and I'm from Washington State. I am really glad to be getting this chance!"**

**"I'm Miyuki! I'm 20. From Iowa. And I was born with a penis!" "Wait what?"**

**"Sakiyaki here, I'm 18, live in Louisiana and half my family is dead!" "Well you seem cheery 'bout that."**

"Hi! I'm Miyon Yi. 19, my house is here somewhere in California and this is my natural hair color!" "That's nice?"

After the last person to go, Nike Watanabe, we were released to go to sleep. It was now 11:45 and I was totally pissed that it took this long. Looking at the map that Giles had given me, I was the last person in the halls, (Himeka had went along with Miyon) I totally suck at reading maps. So I guess that there was no point in having Giles give me this thing. "Karin!" I heard someone call behind me. "Yeah?" I turned around to find Kazune racing after me. After he caught up, "So things will seem normal, I will make it so you are the one to go home tomorrow night." I nodded, "Ok, that's fine." "I see you tomorrow!" He waved and turned around, already begin walk. "You too." I looked down at my map and realized I was right outside my door.

"God I'm so stupid." I muttered my breath and walked into my room.

* * *

**Kazune: Damn Karin. You have no sense of directions, do you?**

**Karin: NO**

**Smilee: Hey, neither do I. Don't pick on her.**

**Kazune: I wasn't picking on her!**

**Karin: Uh huh.**

**Smilee: Haha. **

**Kazune: Mean.**

**Smilee: -.-' **

**Karin: LIST! LIST! LIST!**

**Smilee: Oh yeah! The list is the for girls who weren't Karin, Himeka, and Miyon who has interviews that you read about [Also the interviews in bold]. So send me then in the order you would like to see them kicked off! =D **

**Micchi: R&R!!!**


End file.
